ENCOK
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: [ woomin ; ficlet ; ooc ] NCT / Jungwoo / Na Jaemin / Woomin / BL / SMROOKIES baca aja kalo penasaran sih.


**ENCOK**

 **Jungwoo X Jaemin**

 **Remake dari versi NoMin**

 **BL**

 **DLDR**

* * *

"Jaemin-ah" bisik jungwoo pada telinga kanan jaemin yang membuat jaemin terusik dari mimpi indahnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali serta menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupilnya, jaemin mendapati jungwoo sedang tersenyum kecil dihadapan nya.

Jungwoo menempelkan tangan nya di dahi jaemin, memastikan apakah anak itu demam atau tidak, "aku tidak demam, jungwoo" kata jaemin dengan suara khas bangun tidur, "lalu kenapa tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan tidak memberi kabar padaku?" jungwoo mengusap surai hitam milik jaemin dengan penuh cinta, jaemin memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu mengambil tangan jungwoo yang sebelumnya mengusap surai hitamnya, "aku sedang encok" kata jaemin berbisik, jungwoo hampir meledakkan tawa dahsyatnya disini kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan pukulan bengis yang pernah ia dapatkan dari kekasih manisnya itu, Na Jaemin

Ibu jaemin membawakan beberapa makanan ringan untuk jungwoo dan semangkuk bubur ayam bang yanto kesukaan jaemin lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengurusi urusan masaknya, ya memang bang yanto itu sudah jadi langganan nya keluarga jaemin bahkan sejak ayah jaemin masih kecil. "Kue buatan ibu mu memang luar biasa, jaemin" puji jungwoo sedangkan jaemin hanya mengangguk angguk tidak berniat untuk berterimakasih atas pujian yang jungwoo berikan. "Kenapa bisa encok begini?" tanya jungwoo

.

 _"Jaemin kemari!" jungwoo melambaikan tangan nya agar jaemin dapat melihat nya, jungwoo sedang bermain futsal dengan teman temannya yang lain lalu jaemin pun menghampirinya dan memberikan jungwoo sebotol air mineral dan juga handuk, jaemin menyeka semua keringat jungwoo dengan handuk yang ia bawa, "terimakasih, nana". Ya nana, panggilan kesayangan jungwoo untuk jaemin, hanya dia yang boleh memanggil jaemin begitu, setidaknya itu yang jungwoo katakan_

 _Jaemin sebenarnya sudah lama ingin jago main futsal seperti jungwoo, main futsal itu keren kalau kata jungwoo, makanya jaemin mempunyai niat untuk bermain futsal ya walaupun sebenarnya bidangnya memasak, tapi jika itu untuk jungwoo ia akan menyanggupi segalanya_

 _Malam itu jaemin kembali ke sekolah, sendirian. Jaemin pergi ke gudang sekolah untuk mengambil bola futsal milik tim jungwoo, rencananya malam ini ia akan berlatih futsal sendiri, ia harus jago supaya jungwoo bisa bangga punya pacar seperti dirinya. Jaemin mengambil tangga yang berada didekat pintu masuk lalu ia menaiki tangga itu untuk mengambil bola futsal yang ada di rak bagian atas namun sialnya tangga itu limbung dan jaemin jatuh ke lantai dengan pantat nya yang menubruk lantai gudang dengan sangat keras, tapi setelah kejadian itu jaemin masih baik baik saja. Saat jaemin mulai menendang bola itu agar masuk ke gawang punggung jaemin tiba tiba seperti tersambar petir, jaemin segera pulang dan mengadu sambil terisak isak pada ibunya, akhirnya malam itu jaemin diresmikan encok_

 _._

Jungwoo terharu tapi ingin ngakak juga, ternyata jaemin nya ini mempunyai semangat 45 hanya untuk membuatnya bangga. Jungwoo mengambil tangan jaemin lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut, "sebenarnya tidak harus sampai seperti itu, sayang" kata jungwoo pada jaemin, jaemin hanya tertunduk malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, "tapi kan, kalau aku jago futsal pasti teman teman mu akan iri kau punya pacar seperti ku" jawab jaemin dengan polos, jungwoo jadi gemas ah, "tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, jaemin" kata jungwoo yang memberikan sedikit nada serius pada ucapannya, jaemin tertegun, "maaf, jungwoo" jaemin tidak berani menatap jungwoo kalau jungwoo sudah mulai serius serius begini, jaemin itu penakut, "aku tidak marah, hanya saja.. aku tidak suka kau sampai membahayakan dirimu seperti ini, kalau kau ingin tahu sebenarnya aku lebih suka Na Jaemin yang sering membuatkan bekal untuk ku, jaemin yang ngomel ngomel jika aku terlalu banyak latihan, jaemin yang perhatian saat aku cidera, jaemin yang memiliki pipi tembam, jaemin yang mempunyai senyum manis, jaemin yang mencintai jungwoo, dan jaemin yang apa adanya" jungwoo menarik jaemin kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu, memberikan jaemin ketenangan, sedangkan jaemin begitu tersentuh dengan apa yang jungwoo ucapkan barusan.

Jaemin merutuki dirinya karena sudah bertindak bodoh padahal jungwoo sudah menyukai dirinya yang apa adanya, untuk apa ia harus berubah? jungwoo suka dengan dirinya yang suka memasak kok, jungwoo tidak bilang bahwa dia suka jaemin yang jago futsal, jadi untuk apa?, "mianhae, jungwoo-ah" isak jaemin dalam pelukan jungwoo, jungwoo pun mengangguk dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada dahi jaemin, ia mencubit kedua pipi jaemin dengan gemas "tidak perlu jago futsal, jago masak aku juga sudah cinta" bisik jungwoo dan kali ini ia mengecup bibir jaemin, ya first kiss nya jaemin juga jungwoo, memang beginilah kisah cinta anak mu-

"YA AWLOH DASAR ANAK MUDA JANGAN BERMESUM RIA DISINI"

iya, emak nya jaemin tiba tiba nongol lagi didepan pintu kamar jaemin, udah dulu ya authornya bentar lagi digebukin sama emaknya jaemin gara gara bikin anaknya ternodai, ampun mak!

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

; iya ceritanya saya ikutan selingkuh ke otp ini (woomin)

; lama lama saya panas jg liat jeno maen kesana kemari, gak renjun, gak haechan, mark pun juga ditempelin sama dia

; terlalu rindu jaemin

; dan jungwoo terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan

; yasudah mari kita ramaikan lapak woomin

; sekian, tq


End file.
